Baby Whispers
by Tsukishiro
Summary: Uchiha Itachi had always dreamed on living a very simple life as a civilian. But after meeting a certain blond angel, his simple dream became a complicated one. AU OOC Yaoi


So here's the one shot that I promised which features a younger

So here's the one shot that I promised which features a younger!Itachi and an older!Naruto. XD

This fic is dedicated to all you fellow ItaNaru lovers out there! –**waves ItaNaru banner**-

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Title** : Baby Whispers

**Pairing** : ItaNaru (younger!Itachi, older!Naruto)

**Warning** : OOC YAOI AU

**Summary**: Uchiha Itachi had always dreamed on living a very simple life as a civilian. But after meeting a certain blond angel, his simple dream became a complicated one.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1 - Ownership

-o-o-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-

Once upon a time, in a small-err big village called Konoha lived a six-year old Uchiha Itachi.

The young boy sat lazily on a porch facing his mother's garden, watching nothing in particular.

Not bothering to stifle a yawn, Itachi lied down on the wooden surface and watched the clouds go by.

Contrary to popular beliefs that ALL Uchiha males strived to become the best shinobi in the village, Itachi was an exception.

Instead of using his free time learning about his family's history and the ways of the shinobi life, he slept and relaxed on whatever comfortable and quiet place he could find.

In fact, he preferred to become an ordinary civilian living an ordinary life without all the hassles of being a ninja.

Besides, the village already had so many ninja protecting it, so why bother?

His parents had tried motivating him into choosing that career but nothing worked. Promises of praises, surprises, gifts and jutsus didn't pique his interest one bit.

Heck not even money got a reaction from him.

The sound of footfalls snapped the young lad from his cloud watching. He sat up and waited for whomever it was to show up.

Seconds later, his father, Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan, came into view and made eye contact with his son.

"Itachi, your mother and I will be going out for dinner. I had already sent a request for a genin to watch over you while we are out and I expect you to be at your best behavior."

Fugaku sighed, frowning before continuing to speak.

"And please don't scare this one as well. I don't care how much you insist that you're too old for a watcher, you're only six! You had been through over a hundred and fifty watchers in just the past year and you managed to scare them all off. Our relatives and even a jounin would be hesitant when it comes to watching over you."

Itachi could only stare at his father lazily as he continued to complain about the damages and hospital bills he had to pay.

Itachi did not bother to listen. All those watchers (well, he always threw a fit whenever they were called sitters/ baby sitters) had annoyed him to no end with all those cooing and cheek pinching.

There was even one time that a certain female watcher shamelessly flirted with him while revealing her overly developed (or fake) cleavage.

He was only five at that time and he was scared for life.

It was from that moment on when he decided to make his watcher's "_watching time_" hell.

He would plant numerous types of traps all over the house and would only activate them once his parents were out of the house.

He made sure that all the traps he set would leave serious psychological and physical damage to them.

And he was proud to say that that shameless woman was the first to be sent to a mental institution and was still there up until now.

His traps ranged from paints, glue and water balloons to kunai, shuriken and tags (both explosive and electrocuting).

He even mastered using genjutsu and katon jutsus with the intention of scaring all his watchers away, not caring at all about the extent of the damage he might cause.

Itachi loved to watch the terrified and haunted faces of his victims. The pure fear on their expressions and their chalky white complexions were a sight to behold.

There were even those who were bawling their eyes out the moment his parents stepped into the house.

Oh yes, Itachi loved those times.

"Itachi, are you listening to me?" Fugaku asked, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Yes Father." The boy answered while maintaining eye contact with the man.

Fugaku gave out a sigh. It was so obvious that his son wasn't listening.

"I'll say this again. Do not scare your watcher for tonight. The watcher will be arriving by seven and your mother and I will be leaving by seven thirty. We will be back by ten and I don't want to see any damage on the property when we get back, not even a drop of paint."

"Yes father." Itachi answered, although mentally he was already planning on how to get rid of his new victim.

Little did he know that this victim would be his last.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Night came too quickly to the Uchiha household but Itachi didn't care.

He had already planned all the traps he would use on his unsuspecting victim and would immediately set them up once his parents left the house.

Itachi wasn't able to set the traps beforehand due to the fact that his parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, kept their eyes on him like a hawk.

It wasn't a problem though. The traps were easy to make after all.

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of Itachi's watcher. But before Mikoto answered the door, she faced her son.

"Now Itachi, please be kind to your new watcher. Because you are so well known by the Jounin and Chuunin we hired a Genin. We are not sure which Genin was given the responsibility but please, just this once, don't scare him/her."

Itachi nodded. Mikoto gave him a warm smile before proceeding to answer the door.

Itachi, not wanting to met his watcher at all, was about to leave for his room when he heard his mother gasp. It could only mean that she was surprised on who was sent to watch over him.

'_Okay, that's new.'_ Itachi thought.

Interested, Itachi stayed put. It wasn't easy for his mother to get surprised so his curiosity made him stay to know who it was.

When his father made his way to the door he gave out a surprised intake of breath as well, further increasing Itachi's curiosity.

It wasn't long before his parents came back into the room with someone trailing from behind. He couldn't see who it was because of his parents blocking his view.

'_I wonder who it is…'_ Itachi thought, waiting patiently for his parents to speak.

"Itachi," his father began, "I sure do hope that you heed our words earlier." A tone of nervousness was evident in his voice.

Itachi cocked his head to the side, confused. His father had never acted this way before. He was always strict, stern, and serious but never had he been nervous.

Fugaku stepped aside and revealed a beauty Itachi had never seen before in his entire life.

A boy, only a few years older than him but of the same height, was looking at him with his sparkling sapphire blue eyes.

Spiky untamed golden locks adorned his head and framed his face perfectly.

Both of the boy's cheeks had three whisker-like marks on them, scars or birthmarks maybe, which gave him a foxy look that increased his 'attractiveness' to the young Uchiha.

The blond had a tanned complexion, which made Itachi wonder if it was natural or not, and his slim figure was garbed in a pair of black shorts and orange t-shirt, and a hitai-ate was tied loosely around his slender neck.

Itachi's eyes widened by a fraction (his parents noticed much to his dismay). The boy before him was beautiful. The blond's sapphire blue orbs were filled with life and energy while smiling brightly at him.

'_An angel'_ was the only thought that ran through the Uchiha's mind as he continued to stare- err observe the bright blond.

"Itachi." Fugaku called out. "This young lad is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. He is your watcher for tonight."

Itachi raised a brow. "Namikaze?"

As if understanding his son's unasked question, he continued.

"Yes, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is Namikaze Minato's son. As you had already known, Namikaze Minato is the Yondaime Hokage."

Itachi responded with a nod. Now he knew why his father was nervous. He was afraid that if something bad would happen to the Namikaze heir, he would be held liable to it.

Who could blame the man? With Itachi's record of scaring all of his watchers to the point that some of them were sent to the loony bin, Fugaku was terrified on what his son might do to the Hokage's son.

But after seeing Itachi's reaction, Fugaku and Mikoto were somewhat reassured that nothing 'too bad' would happen to Naruto.

They hoped that is so, for that was the first time Itachi had shown any reaction (well, other than disgust that is) to any of his watchers.

And any reaction coming from him meant he was interested, which was a very rare but good sign.

"Well, why don't you two get to know each other while Mikoto and I get ready. You can use the living room or backyard. Or you can show him your room Itachi." With that the two adults left.

Itachi, who was half listening and half not, kept his studying gaze on the blond, who was oblivious to the attention since was busy watching the adults leave the room.

When the adults were no longer in sight, Naruto turned his attention to his current mission and sweat dropped after seeing the unwavering gaze Itachi had on him.

'_What's with this kid?'_ Naruto wondered, feeling uneasy.

'_Why is he looking at me that way? Am I that interesting to look at or is he studying me because of my name?'_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Itachi grabbed his hand without warning, scaring the hell out of him.

'_What the?-! I didn't even sense him get near me!'_ Naruto wailed mentally, _'and I'm a ninja for crying out loud!'_

"Dad said we should get acquainted with each other so let's go." Itachi stated as he started to drag the shocked blond outside the room.

"Uh… w-wait! Uh, where are we going?" Naruto asked, all the while trying to get his hand free from the boy's vice-like grip.

"To my room." Itachi answered, smirking all the way.

"Eh? Why your room? Can't we just use the living room or backyard like Uchiha-san suggested?" Naruto protested, having a really bad feeling about this and his instincts were screaming at him to run while he still can.

"No."

"Why not!-?" he was getting desperate, and to think it was caused by a boy four years younger than him and had no shinobi training whatsoever.

"Because walls have ears."

"Eh? I don't get it…"

Somewhere in the hallway, Fugaku and Mikoto sweat dropped.

"Did he sense us?" Mikoto asked her husband nervously.

"I'm not sure… but I think he did." Fugaku answered just as nervously as his wife.

"But how was he able to sense us? He never had any shinobi training at all."

"I am as confused as you are dear…"

Naruto, on the other hand, was crying mentally.

'_I can't believe this! First I thought that I'll only be having a simple d-ranked solo mission of watching over a six-year old. Then said kid was able to sneak up on me without me even noticing it. Next I discovered that he was stronger than me physically due to the fact that I can't get my hand free from his grip._

'_And now he's dragging me to his room, all the while having that very suspicious glint in his eyes and that annoying smirk on his face. _

'_I knew I shouldn't have accepted this mission after seeing those pitying and knowing looks those Jounin and Chuunin were giving me at the mission room!_

'_Heck! Even dad was looking at me funny!'_

Itachi continued to drag his _prey_ towards his room. Naruto, at this point, had stopped struggling and had let the boy do what he wanted.

It wasn't long before the pair reached their destination. After opening his door, Itachi pulled the unsuspecting blond towards him and pushed him to his room.

Naruto stumbled a bit, startled from the sudden force, and was about to yell at the boy when Itachi had already entered his room and locked the door.

'_This is not good.'_ Naruto thought, his charge continued to smirk at him.

'_I'm trapped by a kid younger than me and I have no idea what he wants.'_

"Now that we're alone," Itachi stated, stepping closer to the blond genin who stepped back, "Let us start knowing each other, just like father said."

'_NOOOOOOOOOOO! Somebody save me!!'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

The Uchiha couple made their way towards their house with great haste.

All throughout their supposed to be romantic dinner, they couldn't help but worry about the young Namikaze's safety, and mental stability. They arrived home in record time and began searching through the house for any sign of damage their don might have caused.

Room after room, the couple became confused. Why wasn't the house destroyed? Not a single room was ruined and no furniture was overturned.

There were no kunai or shuriken stuck on the wall, no paint was spilled, and no screaming could be heard.

In fact, everything was intact and spotless, just the way they had left it.

Well, if that is so, then where were the two boys?

Coming to a realization, the pair made their way to their son's room, as it was the last place where they saw the pair went, hoping for the best.

Fugaku gave the door two knocks before opening it. The sight inside almost made the couple faint with disbelief.

The two boys were sitting right next to each other on the bed with a scroll on their laps. There were snacks on the bedside table and nothing was in disarray.

The couple couldn't believe their eyes. Their son, Itachi, was being good? What happened? Was Naruto really that interesting for him?

"How was your dinner mother, father?" Itachi asked.

"It was fine, Itachi." Fugaku answered, still not believing his eyes.

"So how was your night you two?" Mikoto asked after finally waking up from her shock.

It was then they noticed that something was very wrong in the room.

Itachi was sitting on the bed with Naruto at his side. Okay, it was a surprise that Itachi was letting someone near him but still, it looked _normal_.

Itachi reading a scroll of some sorts with Naruto, yup, that looked _normal_ as well.

Naruto had tears streaming from his eyes as he looked pleadingly at the Uchiha couple... uhh... well, with Itachi's background, they thought it was **normal**.

Naruto was gagged with a strip of cloth (which kind of explained why he was quiet the entire time) tied up securely with rope, and was wearing one of Itachi's shirts with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

... O-kay... this was soooooo not normal.

"Uhh, Itachi" Fugaku swallowed, "Why is Naruto tied up next to you and wearing your shirt?"

Itachi stared at his seatmate for a moment before turning his gaze towards his parents.

"Because I don't have a leash and a collar."

"W-what!?" His answer had obviously surprised his parents.

"Because I don't have a leash and a collar." Itachi repeated.

"W-what does a leash and a collar got to do with anything about this?" Fugaku was the one asking questions for his wife went back into shock so was unable to do so.

Itachi dropped the scroll to the floor before wrapping his arms around the crying blond who was struggling to get away.

'_HELP ME!!'_ Naruto tried to scream but was muffled due to the gag.

"Because I own him." Itachi stated bluntly.

"WHAT!?"

"I own him. I saw him first so he belongs to me. I don't have a collar so I made him wear my shirt to show that he belongs to me. He always tried to get away so I tied him up."

Confusion was all over Fugaku's face. But after seeing how Itachi was holding the blond boy, his eyes widened.

Understanding what his son was trying to say, Fugaku shifted his gaze towards the Hokage tower, which was viewable through his son's room, and stared apologetically at it.

'_I'm sorry Minato. There's nothing I can do about this.'_

Fugaku stared at the two boys; Itachi was still hugging Naruto while the blond was begging for help with his eyes, before giving out a sigh.

"Well, Naruto may as well sleep over tonight." Fugaku stated, ignoring the shocked look from the blond and the smirk from his son's face.

"I'll just head to the Hokage tower and inform your father about this Naruto. In the mean time, you can borrow Itachi's clothing." With that, he left the two boys in the room.

'_NOOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!'_ Naruto wailed mentally as he was scared of the knowing smirk that graced the young Uchiha's lips.

-o-o-o-o-o- Six years later...

Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Fugaku sat quietly in the Hokage's office while drinking tea.

The two, having been teammates in the past, were good friends and had always helped each other in times of need.

In fact, because of the two, Konoha had flourished at its fullest, Minato being the Yondaime and Fugaku being the head of Konoha's police force.

The pair gave out a contented sigh. The loved the way the village turned out which made other villages green with envy.

The pair watched over the village with great pride. There was nothing that could ruin the village's pea-

"**UCHIHAAAAA!!**" a voice bellowed, it being so loud that it was heard all throughout the village.

The two, who were drinking tea, were startled at the sudden outburst, causing them to spill the hot steaming brew on their laps.

While the two were cursing and fanning their scorched extremities, the villagers winced at the loudness of the voice before resuming their daily activities.

No one bothered to see what had caused the outburst. There was no need since it had been happening for at least twice a week for over two years now.

Minato and Fugaku, after cleaning themselves of the tea, sighed and sat back on the chairs.

"It appears that your son is getting out of hand again." Minato stated bluntly, causing his friend to look at him apologetically.

"I know. I just can't control him. He does whatever he wants and rarely listens to me, unlike his younger brother Sasuke."

The two adults sighed again.

Uchiha Itachi was infamous for his determination of doing what he wanted and gaining what he desired.

The saying **'An Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets'** very much applied to Itachi, and what he wanted and chased for years up until now made Fugaku smile apologetically to the Yondaime.

Minato saw the look he was given and waved it off. "It's alright. There's nothing we can do about it, although I never expected your son to be gay though. But then again, maybe it was because of that shameless watcher that made him swing that way."

Fugaku laughed and agreed with him. "That's true. What I didn't expect was him falling in love at first sight with your son."

Indeed. The following day after his son's mission six years ago, Naruto made a run for it. Escaping his so called 'owner', he ran towards his home where his parents were eating breakfast.

He made a beeline straight towards his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, and told her of his 'horrible' experience at the Uchiha household, never wanting to go back there again.

Minato and Kushina were shocked. Not of their son's treatment there, oh no, but of the young Uchiha's reaction to their son.

Having heard of young Itachi's reputation of scaring his watchers, Kushina had been reluctant of allowing her son to go. But because Minato reassured her that nothing bad would happen, she gave in.

She expected her son, who was a stubborn but strong and determined young boy, to come back home with some scratches and bruises from fighting with Itachi because of his traps.

She never expected him to be running towards her in tears of the _'horrible' _experience.

Naruto then proceeded at pointing at his father, calling him evil for making him meet with the devil.

Minato had a good laugh at that one, making his son pout cutely. He was glad that no harm was brought to his son and was amused at the tons of emotions flashing on the boy's face.

His amusement was multiplied the following night when the Uchiha couple, along with Itachi, requested the blond to be Itachi's watcher again and that they would only ask for him and only him.

Minato had accepted their request but Naruto had outright refused. Minato tried to entice his son with ramen to get him to go with the Uchiha (Naruto was sweating hard as he tried to keep himself from taking the bait) but it didn't work.

It was then Itachi suggested that since Naruto refused to come to him, why not let him come to the blond?

Thinking it was a good idea; the two families agreed and had let Itachi stay at the Namikaze household whenever Fugaku and Mikoto needed/ wanted to be alone together.

Everyone was happy of the arrangement, save for one blond who was the center of Itachi's attention.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Loud crashes, bangs, and thuds could be heard coming from the Namikaze estate.

It was then followed by muffled curses and threats, all coming from a sixteen year old blond who was currently on the floor of his room, struggling to get something off his neck.

He was so absorbed on what he was doing that he didn't notice the individual standing at his door.

"Another Uchiha trouble, un?" The individual, who was also blond, asked. His sudden arrival made the other blond jump in surprise.

"D-Deidara! What are you doing here!?"

Deidara ran his hand through his long blond locks before answering.

"I came to pick you up, Naruto-kun. You're already late for our team meeting and Orochimaru-sensei is getting impatient, un."

Naruto gulped. Even though he was already an ANBU, along with his teammates, his Genin sensei, Orochimaru, had taken upon himself to be their captain, even though he was already at Sannin rank.

The pallid snake-like man refused to let his 'precious' students be under weak and incapable _superiors. _

Those mindless idiots might end up killing them due to poor decision making and stupid _strategic planning_!

Hell, there was no way that he would let some **nobody** to watch over his godchild, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Yes, Orochimaru was Naruto's godfather, along with Jiraiya and Tsunade. When Minato personally asked him to be one of Naruto's godparents, he was touched.

He may not have showed it, but deep inside he was so happy of being chosen to be a part of the young boy's life.

"Dang, is it really that bad?" the whiskered boy asked, earning himself a sigh.

"Well, not that much un. After hearing your yell, Orochimaru-sensei understood that you're going to be late. So he sent me here so you won't be _'too'_ late un."

Naruto sighed. Sure Orochimaru did understand, but that didn't mean that he was going to be nice about it. The last time this happened it took him a few hours to realize that he was already late for their meeting.

So by the time he got to their meeting place, him, along with his teammates, were given a crash course to _torture _training. Which was made specifically for them by Orochimaru.

Sad to say, there were times that Naruto had completely forgotten about the punishment. So he ended up late for over an hour or two after being visited by a certain Uchiha.

"Okay, okay. I'll get ready. Just give me few minutes." with that, Naruto took some clothes from the dresser and changed in the bathroom.

The pair then proceeded to the kitchen where Naruto grabbed some toast before heading out for their assigned training area.

-o-o-o-o-o-

At training area 44, aka the Forest of Death, Orochimaru, along with Uchiha Itachi, stood by the entrance gate. The two ravens were waiting for the two blonds of the group who arrived seconds later.

"I'm sorry we're late Orochimaru-sensei." Said Naruto.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru stated, all the while giving an overall check on his godchild. It was then he noticed something different on the blond.

"Naruto-kun, when did you start wearing belt chokers?" the pallid man asked, making the boy blush suddenly.

That was when Naruto recalled why he was so furious that morning. Holding the choker around his neck, he directed a glare at the youngest member of the group.

"You! Get this choker off me!" Naruto demanded.

Itachi only smirked, ticking Naruto off. He made no move of removing the accessory.

"Sorry, but that's not a choker. That's a collar."

"A collar! What am I a dog!-?"

"No. That collar is by no means a degrading accessory. It merely shows proof of my ownership on you." the raven countered.

"Ownership!-? No one owns me! I'm the owner of myself!"

"True. But when it comes to _other _matters, showing my claim on you is important."

"Ahem."

The pair had completely forgotten about their audience.

"Since you're done arguing, may we continue on with our training?" Orochimaru asked. There was a glint in his eyes that spelled trouble for the two if they decided to continue.

"H-hai sensei." Naruto answered. When Orochimaru smirked, he felt a shiver ran through his spine.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Tsukishiro's Corner:**

Okay, so it's decided that this will be a Multi-chaptered fic. But because this fic currently has no certain plot to follow, updates will be extremely slow.

Thanks for reading. :D

--tsukishiro


End file.
